Promiscuous
by Natsu-kun
Summary: It’s a Song Fic about Temari, Shikmaru, and a bit of sexual frustration. Probably a OneShot unless people want more.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or the song "Promiscuous Girl"

**Summary:** It's a Song Fic about Temari, Shikmaru, and a bit of sexual frustration. Probably a OneShot unless people want more.

**Note:** Bold means that the lyrics are being sung by a male (Timbaland), and Italics means that the lyrics are being sung by a girl (Nelly Furtado)… yea… I think she has a dumb name too...

Promiscuous

She smirked as she walked away from him, leaving him stunned. She wasn't exactly sure why she'd done it; probably just to mess with his head. Yea… that sounded about right…

"_Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute"  
_

Days later, he could swear he still felt her lips against his own. What had she done to him? He couldn't think straight. When he laid down to watch clouds, his mind kept drifting back to her…

**"Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through"  
**

She rolled around in her bed, not able to sleep. He wouldn't leave her thoughts. She wanted to focus on her upcoming mission, but something about the way he'd kissed her back was driving her crazy…

_"I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health"_

They were paired up together for a Suna Konoha joint mission, along with Kiba and Kankuro.

**"I want you on my team"**

She thought it was cute how Kiba tried to flirt with her, but he really wasn't the one she wanted… NO! She had to keep her mind on the mission…

_"So does everybody else."_

The team split up. Being the leader, he'd told Kankuro and Kiba to stay together while he and Temari split off to flank the target. He'd said that the pairings made the most logical sense. Truthfully, he just wanted a chance to be alone with her.

**"Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go"**

Once they were out of ear shot, he forced her against a tree, pushing his lips against hers. She involuntarily opened her lips to allow his tongue to enter. Her mind raced. They shouldn't be doing this. His hands rubbed across her thighs. The mission… could easily be handled by Kiba and Kankuro… NO! What was she thinking? She pushed him away, hoping he didn't take it the wrong way. He smirked. "Just returning the favor…"

_"What kind of girl do you take me for?"  
_

They showed up just in time to finish off the target. Kankuro reprimanded his sister for taking so long, while Kiba whispered, "Pretty smooth Shikamaru." He just smiled and said, "I have no clue what you're talking about…"

**"Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want"  
**

After the team parted ways back at Suna, she quickly caught up with Shikamaru. She actually began to sweat a little as they walked in silence. Why wasn't he jumping her? They were done with the mission, and her brother was probably home by now, so what was stopping him? She couldn't take it anymore!

_"Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait"  
_

She angrily grabbed him by his vest and pulled him into an empty alleyway. The wind was knocked from him as she pushed him up against a wall, and then kissed him before he could take a breath. He found himself rubbing her back as their tongues collided. His body seemed to be working automatically, touching every part of her, wanting to explore every inch of her body…

**"Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need"  
**

She yelped as he pulled her off her feet. He pushed against the opposite wall, holding her off the ground by her thighs. Their lips never parted. He stood there between her legs, unintentionally grinding against her, and driving her crazy. A large bead of sweat ran down the side of her face as she lost herself in his kiss…

_"Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more"_

He left with Kiba, listening to his partner boast about all the girls that had supposedly been starring at him. Shikamaru just smiled to himself and pretended like he believed the dog-boy…

Kankuro had been home an hour before she walked through the door. He instantly came at her, asking all sorts of questions about where she'd been, and who'd she been with her. She just shrugged him off and quickly escaped to her room, hoping that he hadn't noticed how red faced she was…

-FIN-

**Author's Notes:** Yea, this is my first fan fiction, but not my first time writing. I really enjoy this couple, and will probably write more of them in the future. There aren't enough ShikaTem fics… R&R, and I don't mind flames…


End file.
